The First Day
by emo-geek-87
Summary: Brian's dreams bring realizations and romance... I know the summary sucks but give it a chance. It mostly going to be happy feel good fluff.


The First Day

Chapter 1: A Dream, A Diner, A Date

Brian's POV

_I felt his hand ruffle my hair and I smelled his smell. His warmth filled me with a profound sense of love. The taste of his skin was still on my lips. The taste unique to him mixed with his salty sweat. At my touch he tensed. A tension that we both had waited for. For far too long. I wanted to take him right there but he wouldn't let me. He had taken charge. His weight presses against my stomach. With each passing second I wanted him more. Something I thought was impossible. He kisses along the nape of my neck and down my chest until I can't take it anymore. It is about to happen. **This **is about to happen. In a move that caught him by surprise I flipped him onto his back and take in the rumble of laughter that erupts deep in both our chests. Laughter that is cut short when I pause slightly to look down at him and the love in his eyes. Locked in a stare he takes me inside. A feeling of rightness flows through me. The warmth of his body surrounds me. My pace quickens and so does our breathing. As my body tenses and unravels I cum screaming, "Mikey, I love you!" _

I awoke in a cold sweat screaming, "Mikey, I love you!" I looked around the room and was relieved by the fact Justin was nowhere to be found. Probably at Daphs for the night. Thank God. I was there left alone in the dark. My bed that once seemed so inviting now seemed empty. After the initial shock had worn off I realized how aroused I was. I tried to understand the dream but I couldn't. I left it at that and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning I sat in the booth closest to the window sipping my coffee, oblivious to the world. The dream kept running through my mind. Over and over again. After awhile of being left to my thoughts I was pleasantly interrupted by the man himself. A bright cheerful Mikey now stood in front of me. At the sight of him I felt myself instantly harden. Embarrassed I crossed my legs away from him in an uncomfortable way. Every inch of me want to jump him right there and fuck him on the table in front of everyone and his mother. I held myself together only by thinking of cold showers and baseball.

I was struggling to regain my composure. It was becoming increasingly difficult to understand what was happening to me. At first sight of him I was "ready stand". Now I have to admit that I have always felt a slight stirring whenever he came into the room and last nights dream was not the first, in fact it was one of many, but never had either been this intense. The sex part of the dream was not the confusing part. Take one look at him and you can understand why but up until now I have always kept my attraction to him and my love separate. Now everything was muddled and confusing. Panic tightened on my throat at his worried expression. My inner monologue screamed at me.

**YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE**

**NOW!**

When I was finally able to speak my voice was shaky and choked,

"Mikey," I struggled to grasp words," you wanna stay in tonight?"

"You don't want to hit Babylon?"

His face lit up. So I kept going.

"Nah, come on, we could rent a bunch of cheesy eighties movies, grab a pizza. Can't you just hear _'The Breakfast Club' _calling your name? " I wiggled my eyebrows invitingly.

He was silent for a minute in mock consideration until a bright smile lit up his face and he started nodding his head, getting more excited by the second.

"Okay tonight, my place, 7."

"You want me to bring anything?"

"No just you." I said with a wink and a quick kiss then it was out the door, bells jingling in my wake. I had a date with Mikey. Well semi-date at least. Well I guess not that either but I finally get him all to myself for a night. Something that has been happening less and less. Ever since Ben went to find peace Mikey has been throwing himself into work but lately the Mikey of old has began to show signs of a comeback. Finally, life is looking up.

Michael's POV

When I walked into the diner this morning Brian looked different. He was just staring off into space and it scared me. I hadn't seen him look that distant since he saw Justin leave Babylon with Ethan three months ago. But he seemed to be over the whole Justin debacle, so I hid my worry and greeted him with a smile. The look on his face made my heart swell and insides melt because I realized he was happy to see me. I'd give anything to have him look that happy all the time. Who am I kidding? I'd give anything to see any look on his face as long as he was looking at me.

After Ben left it had hurt but it helped me realize that Brain may not be a perfect man and I know he's not a super hero. He may be a mess sometimes but he will always **_my_** mess. And losing Ben was nothing compared to even the thought of not having Brian in my life. Even if that means I'm just his best friend.

But that happy expression was replaced quickly with one of embarrassment. It was easy to tell through the thin fabric of his Armani suit that he was hard. I knew that but what I couldn't figure out was why he was trying to hide it. He's never been embarrassed by that before. He'd fuck right in front of me if I happen to be in the room. Again more worries. He sat in stunned silence for a couple of seconds until he was back too being the same old Brain and I was back to hiding the concern on my face. When he first mentioned the movies a giddy thought popped in my head.

" _Brian wants to have a slumber party...hehe." _

Just like old times. Finally Life is looking up.


End file.
